Power distribution networks, such as an electrical power grid, arc utilized to deliver electrical power from power supplies to consumers or customers. Following an interruption in power, such as a power outage, a power distribution network is typically re-energized or restored by actuating a plurality of switches throughout the power distribution network. Typically, both automatic switches and manual switches are included in the network. The automatic switches are typically controlled by a control system, such as a Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (“SCADA”) associated with a utility provider, while the manual switches are controlled by field technicians.
With the combination of automatic and manual switches, safety concerns may be encountered during the restoration of power. For example, a safety hazard might exist if switches are actuated out of order, thereby energizing a section of the network at which a field technician is working. Accordingly, systems and methods for synchronizing switching operations within a power distribution network are desirable.